


Untitled - Scene IV - L'alba

by Roses_symphony



Series: The Untitled Series [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Di fronte a se aveva la calma distesa del mare che luccicava grazie alle prime luci dell’alba. Il sole si levava lento sulla linea dell’orizzonte, una sfera di fuoco che radiava calore e luce, e faceva risplendere il cielo di mille sfumature arancioni e gialle che si fondevano con l’azzurro del cielo sgombro da nuvole.Erano colori così intensi e caldi che lo colpirono con un’intensità che mai si sarebbe aspettato.Parlava e cantava di albe e tramonti così spesso ma, ogni volta che si trovava difronte all’immensità della natura, agli scorci che regalava a chi sapeva guardare bene, restava senza parole per poterle descrivere realmente.





	Untitled - Scene IV - L'alba

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!  
> L'ho scritta di getto ispirata dalla foto che Ermal ha postato stamattina.  
> La mia mente ha subito iniziato a vagare e, qui di seguito, la mia personale idea di come siano andate le cose questa mattina  
> E' molto breve, ho voluto però comunque includerla nella serie (vi ricordo che le storie non sono postate in ordine cronologico) dopo aver cercato di allungarla un po' rispetto alla versione che ho postato su tumblr, perché il mood mi ricorda quello delle altre della serie quindi, si... va bene così anche se non è una gran cosa. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In quelle due ultime settimane si erano concentrate dentro di lui tutte le emozioni del mondo; tutte le sensazioni che il suo animo potesse provare le aveva sentite, assaporate, masticate, vissute tutte,a pieno, e ne era uscito forse un po’ tramortito ma sicuramente pieno.  
Pieno di vita. Di felicità. Di soddisfazione. Era stato capace di realizzare quelli che, un tempo, considerava i suoi sogni: essere felice e fare musica.  
Temeva che quel momento, che a volte sembrava troppo perfetto, non sarebbe durato molto e quindi cercava di trarre quante più emozioni e sensazioni possibile dalle esperienze che stava vivendo perché, ne era sicuro, non gli sarebbero mai capitate nuovamente.

L’unica cosa che lo riportava alla realtà, che gli faceva rendere conto che si, era vivo e tutto quello lo stava vivendo davvero, era la stanchezza.  
Stanchezza che sembrò crollargli addosso nell’esatto istante in cui si era seduto sullo scomodo sediolo dell’Economy class del suo aereo verso Lisbona con Paolo e Andre alla sua destra -perchè a lui spettava sempre il posto finestrino- e sentì come se il suo corpo avesse deciso che in quel momento poteva rilassarsi e lasciar andare tutta la tensione accumulata.  
Lì lontano da tutto,in mezzo al cielo, in uno spazio indefinito tra l’universo e la terra.  
Ma la sensazione durò poco.

Dopo le poche ore di volo fu catapultato nuovamente nella realtà. Ci sarebbero state alte due settimane caotiche ma sapeva che, questa volta, quel turbinio di emozioni l’avrebbe condiviso con qualcun altro e, proprio per questo motivo, sarebbe stato ancora più intenso e devastante.  
E proprio lui ora lo aspettava all’entrata del salottino d’albergo dove alloggiavano.  
Appena l’aveva visto arrivare gli era andato incontro con la sua solita impetuosità, la camminata veloce e le braccia già aperte che anticipavano il momento del loro abbraccio.  
Teneva la sigaretta spenta stretta tra le dita, la giacca di pelle sulle spalle e i capelli perennemente scompigliati.  
Ermal, che si era concesso il lusso di un dormire mezz’ora prima di scendere per l’intervista, gli aveva sorriso con le braccia ancora conserte sul petto e gli occhi un po’ lucidi, velati dal sonno. Gli aveva sussurrato un “ti sono mancato?” mentre in un attimo sentiva il calore di Fabrizio su di se e, istintivamente, aveva mosso le mani sulla sua vita, per stringerlo a se. Mani che seppero trovare subito il corretto spazio oltre la stoffa della giacca di Fabrizio, stringendolo forte.  
Fabrizio aveva annuito a quella domanda e gli aveva baciato, nella maniera più discreta possibile, la porzione di collo non coperta dal colletto della camicia.  
“ _Saranno dieci giorni intensi”_ pensò “ _ma c’è lui”_ e chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, inspirando a pieno il profumo di Fabrizio prima di allontanarsi -di malavoglia- e iniziare il ciclo di interviste, incontri, prove ed eventi a cui erano destinati.

Quei primi due giorni erano volati. Era andato tutto bene fino a quel momento, loro erano entusiasta, le prove erano andate alla grande e, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, iniziava a nutrire qualche speranza in più per quell’Eurofestival.  
Purtroppo però quel sabato mattina, quando la sveglia suonò alle 5, su Ermal piombò la consapevolezza che tra poco sarebbe risalito nuovamente su un aereo che l’avrebbe portato a Roma, e poi ancora, in meno di 24 ore, un altro aereo per ritornare a Lisbona.  
Con un gesto veloce della mano aveva spento in fretta la sveglia per troncare quel suono infernale prima che anche Fabrizio si svegliasse. Lui gli dormiva accanto, il volto contro il cuscino, un braccio a cingergli dolcemente la vita, le labbra socchiuse da cui lasciva sfuggire un leggero russare.  
Se Ermal avesse potuto scegliere la sua “versione” di Fabrizio preferita, avrebbe sempre dichiarato che era quella che solo lui - o pochi altri prima di lui- avevano avuto il piace di vedere di prima mattina, quando era tra il sonno e la veglia, poco prima di riprendere coscienza e riaprire i suoi begli occhi sulla vita che lo aspettava. Quel Fabrizio sembrava così indifeso, come se tutte le difficoltà, le responsabilità, la fatica e i timori della sua vita non l’avessero mai scalfito ma, in realtà, guardando bene, era ancora possibile scorgere la sua storia nelle rughe sottili che gli incorniciavano gli occhi, nell’inchiostro dei suoi tatuaggi, nel tocco ruvido delle sue mani da chitarrista.  
Sorrise tra se e se e gli lasciò un bacio leggero sulla fronte prima di alzarsi dal letto e camminare verso la porta finestra della sua stanza. 

Era convinto fosse ancora buio,si aspettava di trovare, davanti se, una Lisbona che ancora sonnecchiava, coperta da un cielo blu tenue dove la luna stava per concludere il suo operato, le stelle non si vedevano quasi più ma il sole ancora non aveva fatto la sua comparsa.  
Scostò quindi le pesanti tende di un color beige -troppo anonimo per i suo gusti- e poi quelle bianche, semitrasparenti e più leggere che schermavano la vista di ciò che c’era fuori ma lasciavano entrare la calda luce del mattino.

La scena che si trovò davanti lo lasciò quasi senza fiato.

Di fronte a se aveva la calma distesa del mare che luccicava grazie alle prime luci dell’alba. Il sole si levava lento sulla linea dell’orizzonte, una sfera di fuoco che radiava calore e luce, e faceva risplendere il cielo di mille sfumature arancioni e gialle che si fondevano con l’azzurro del cielo sgombro da nuvole.  
Erano colori così intensi e caldi che lo colpirono con un’intensità che mai si sarebbe aspettato.  
Parlava e cantava di albe e tramonti così spesso ma, ogni volta che si trovava difronte all’immensità della natura, agli scorci che regalava a chi sapeva guardare bene, restava senza parole per poterle descrivere realmente.  
Era l’alba più bella che avesse ma visto e in quel momento avrebbe voluto svegliare Fabrizio, trascinarlo davanti alla finestra e godere di quella scena insieme ma dovette limitarsi a recuperare il cellulare dal comodino e immortalare quel momento in una foto.

Non si rese conto che Fabrizio, in realtà, era già sveglio da un po’ e aveva osservato la scena dal suo posto nel letto, le braccia dietro la testa, il volto rivolto verso la sua sinistra a guardare la figura di Ermal difronte ai grandi vetri della finestra, con gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi e addormentati, ma sorrideva perché aveva notato l’entusiasmo dell’altro ragazzo, aveva notato come gli brillassero gli occhi davanti a quella scena che la natura aveva deciso di regalargli.  
Ermal si era perso ad ammirare la bellezza di quell’alba e, Fabrizio, ad osservare la bellezza di Ermal.  
Rimase così per un po’, a godersi di quella visione senza che l’altro ne fosse consapevole, ma poi, mentre Ermal digitava qualcosa sul suo cellulare, si alzò e lo raggiunse.  
Cercò di fare meno umore possibile mentre si liberava delle lenzuola e, camminando piano, i passi attutiti dalla moquette che ricopriva il pavimento della camera, lo sorprese abbracciandolo da dietro.  
La pelle nuda del petto contro quella coperta dalla t-shirt di Ermal, le sue ginocchia che sfioravano le gambe dell’altro, le braccia avvolte intorno alla sua vita sottile e il mento poggiato sulla spalla del più giovane.  
Aveva sbirciato cosa stesse scrivendo sul cellulare prima di guardare fuori dalla finestra e godere anche lui di quella scena.  
Quello che però Fabrizio notò, più che la bellezza del sole che nasceva sopra quella linea sottile tra terra e mare, fu il viso di Ermal riflesso nel vetro, leggermente illuminato da quei colori che si rispecchiavano perfettamente quelli della sua anima. Quei colori che lo rendevano ancora più raggiante.

 _“Hai visto che bella?”_ aveva sussurrato Ermal, la voce leggermente roca poiché erano le prime parole che sussurrava quel giorno; Fabrizio aveva annuito e gli aveva lasciato un bacio leggero sulla base del collo, stringendolo un po’ di più a se ritornando a guardare quell’alba insieme.  
_“Ne è valsa la pena svegliarsi alle 5, avrai pensato, giusto?”_ sussurrò Fabrizio con una leggera risata che Ermal imitò prima che restassero nuovamente in silenzio mentre il sole sorgeva e si si muoveva sempre più alto nel cielo.  
_“Resti ancora un po’ con me?”_ gli aveva chiesto infine Fabrizio che non aveva ancora accettato l’idea di quella separazione forzata ora che potevano finalmente passare dieci giorni insieme. Ora che poteva averlo tutto per se, senza troppi impedimenti, in una città che era ancora tutta da scoprire.  
_“Lo sai che devo andare…”_  
“Lo so, ma solo cinque minuti in più?” aveva insistito Fabrizio con la voce da bambino un po’ troppo cresciuto, le labbra che continuavano a solleticare la pelle del collo di Ermal, concentrandosi poi sulla su nuca, dopo che, leggero, con la punta delle dita, gli aveva spostato i capelli dolcemente.

Ermal aveva sorriso a quella sensazione di solletico ma che, allo stesso tempo, era sensuale e gli lasciava un piacevole calore nello stomaco, e al suo comportamento così infantile che mal si addiceva con l’intera figura di Fabrizio.  
_“Solo cinque?”_ aveva concesso infine, ben consapevole che no, non sarebbero stati solo cinque e che, probabilmente, sarebbe arrivato in ritardo per il suo volo.  
_“Solo cinque”_ aveva ripetuto Fabrizio in un sussurro, conscio della bugia che gli stava raccontando, prima di tirarlo di nuovo a letto con se, tra il groviglio delle lenzuola ancora calde che profumavano già di loro e con le loro risate che rompevano il silenzio confortevole e avvolgente del mattino.  
Mentre il sole continuava la sua salita.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto.  
> Ovviamente, già sapete.... siate clementi xD.


End file.
